


The Corruption of Steve Rogers

by RosaleenBan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaleenBan/pseuds/RosaleenBan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Tony & Steve are a couple, Tony needs to show Captain America everything he's been missing. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Corruption of Steve Rogers

Steve was innocent.

Not like, doesn’t-know-how-the-world-works-innocent. Steve knows the score, knows most people are out to get one over on you, and still deliberately looks for the best in people. He believes that if he gives people higher standards than they’re used to, they’ll try to meet them.

No, Steve’s the kind of innocent that doesn’t seem to happen anymore in the world. He’s a missionary-sex-only kind of innocent, the kind of guy who knew condoms existed back in the day, but would have had trouble finding them to buy himself.

Tony likes that about him. It makes it easy for Tony to surprise him.

The first time was a lesson on how the enhanced flexibility and durability the super soldier serum imparted on him could be used to enhance an orgasm. Steve had been blown after that, eyes dilated and cheeks flushed, and still somehow ready to go five minutes later. Tony would have felt inadequate, if he didn’t use the opportunity to show America’s most noble superhero the most ignoble uses for a mouth. By the time Tony was up for another round, Steve was desperate to try out the techniques himself.

The last time, Tony had introduced Steve to outdoor sex.

Not public sex; they were too famous for that, and Steve had a reputation to protect. But Tony owned land, and lots of it. Some of that land just happened to include the entirety of a small Pacific island. He had flown the two of them out there in the suit, along with some choice supplied and the picnic Steve insisted on packing. In the end, dorky as it was, Tony had been grateful for the food; they had worked up one hell of an appetite.

This time, Tony had something new in mind.

They were in the tower, in Tony’s over-sized bed, just making out.

Steve, Tony found, loved making out, to the point that he was sometimes satisfied by just spending the hours kissing, clothes on. It was still novel to Tony, who had in the past seen kisses as little more than a gateway to nudity, and he sometimes indulged his lover.

Not tonight, though. Tonight, he had plans.

He lifted Steve’s shirt, letting his fingers play on the overly-defined muscles beneath it. Steve leaned back to give him more room to maneuver.

“Got something new for you tonight, Cap,” Tony said, letting one hand drift down to feel the blood pooling in his lover’s cock.

“Told you not to call me that when we’re like this, Tony,” Steve said – gasped, actually, because Tony had his hands in his jeans and was rubbing him over his shorts now. “It’s not appropriate.”

“Oops. Must have slipped my mind,” Tony smirked. No matter how much Steve protested, Tony would never believe the title didn’t turn him on. Not when he reacted like _this_ to being called it.

He opened Steve’s jeans and pushed them down, appreciating every inch of taunt thigh muscle as his hands moved over them. Steve moved to remove Tony’s shirt, but he batted his hands away. “Not yet. I told you; I want to show you something.”

He took a moment to look at Steve, naked and hard beneath him, all muscle and rough blonde hair.

“What is it?” Steve asked.

“A surprise,” Tony told him. “You’ll like it, I promise.”

He leaned down and kissed Steve as he grabbed for the lube. He let himself get distracted for a moment there, losing himself in the movement of lips against lips, wondering for a moment how he got here, with _Captain America_ of all people being the only one allowed in his bed.

He had work to do, though, so he didn’t linger too long. The corruption of Steve Rogers was a very important task, and he smiled to himself as he thought about it.

“Let me prep you?” he asked, spreading lube over his fingers. That was one thing about having a super-soldier boyfriend; unless Steve was concentrating, it was almost impossible to stretch him out.

“Sure,” Steve said, smiling in anticipation. Tony matched his expression as he lifted one of Steve’s naked legs over his shoulder, then got to work. He kissed down the thigh as he pressed his fingers in, taking time to move from one to two. He lazily stroked Steve’s cock with his other hand, but didn’t give it too much attention – he had other plans for that. By the time he got to the third finger, Steve was groaning beneath him, asking for more.

“Could you – Please, Tony, that’s enough. I want you,” Steve begged.

“Not tonight,” Tony told him impishly, leaning down again to kiss Steve square on the lips. “Tonight you’re topping me.”

Steve looked up at him, pupils wide and face a mask of confusion. Tony took pity on him and reached into the nightstand drawer for the toy he had stored there.

It was a smallish butt plug, smooth blue and black plastic meant to hit the prostate every time Steve moved his hips. Tony smirked as he held it in front of Steve’s face. “I was thinking you might like some extra stimulation. Trust me?”

“Of course, but –” It was clear that Steve was still confused, but Tony didn’t reply. Instead he lubed up the toy and pressed it to Steve’s entrance.

“Oh,” the super soldier said in awe, allowing Tony to press it into him. He could tell as soon as it hit the perfect spot, because Steve hissed his name and clenched his fists into the covers.

“Like that?” Tony asked, not needing to hear the answer.

He flicked the little switch on the bottom, and reveled in Steve’s expression as it started to vibrate.

“Tony – oh God!”

“Blasphemy?” Tony asked, quickly taking off his own shirt and jeans. “I must be doing something right.”

“Tony – I need – please –”

Steve was a wreck, hands still clenching the sheets, head thrown back and hips moving wildly. It was hot – one of the hottest things Tony had ever seen, and he had a lifetime of questionable sexual adventures to draw on. Tony was already painfully hard just from watching.

“I’ve got ya, babe,” Tony told him, climbing onto Steve’s hips and doing his best to hold them down. “Just stay still for me one second.”

Steve clenched his jaw and slowed the movement of his hips, though Tony was pretty sure he heard a small whimper as he did.

Tony was glad he had planned for this. Steve would probably not last if he had to wait for Tony to prep himself, and Tony really wanted to ride that wave with him. After quickly adding some extra lube, he lifted his hips directly over Steve’s, then began to lower himself onto the super-soldier’s cock.

“Tony, don’t you need -?” Steve asked in a tight voice.

“Already taken care of,” Tony told him. “In the lab, before we came up here.”

“Slut,” Steve teased.

Tony didn’t even respond. He was too distracted by the heavenly feeling of Steve filling him up, twitching beneath him, caught between the need to move and the desire not to hurt Tony. He gave himself a moment to adjust, then told Steve, “Go ahead, move.”

“But –”

“Move, soldier,” Tony ordered him.

Steve was never one to disobey a direct order. He began thrusting his hips with abandon, and Tony leaned down to clutch at his wide shoulders. He let Steve do most of the work; it was all he could do to stay perched on him, making sure Steve stayed inside him.

After a few minutes, Steve reached up and began to jerk Tony off, using rough and desperate movements. Tony threw his head back, coming on Steve’s chest after just a few strokes.

As always, Steve waited until he was already coming to release his own orgasm. Tony didn’t know if it was highly controlled politeness, or just because the clench of Tony’s muscles pushed him over the edge, but his orgasm spurred on Steve’s. The soldier shouted his name as he came, rough and loud enough that half the tower probably heard.

Tony let himself collapse onto Steve’s chest, letting Steve wrap his arms around him and kiss his hair gently as he caught his breath.

He reached down, and gently pulled the plug out, letting Steve relax completely.

“You like that?” Tony asked after a few minutes of sweaty cuddling.

“Very much so,” Steve told him. Tony looked up to see Steve smiling down at him.

“Good,” Tony said. “Next time maybe I’ll use the one with the remote.”

“Remote?” Steve asked, curiosity written clear across his face.

Tony gave him an evil grin, then reached up to give him a long, promising kiss.  

 


End file.
